


"I got out the whipped cream and she slammed the door in my face." (Casey-centric)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fills [8]
Category: Only The Young (Band), Stereo Kicks (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got out the whipped cream and she slammed the door in my face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I got out the whipped cream and she slammed the door in my face." (Casey-centric)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkalldaypinkallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkalldaypinkallnight/gifts).



> Requested by **pinkalldaypinkallnight** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

Casey barely gets two steps down the hall before a door flies open and there is Sudden Parisa walloping him from every angle at once.

“What the fuck, dude?” she shoves him in the shoulder and Casey careens against the wall. “What were you thinking?”

“The hell?!”

In a blur of glitter and bubblegum lipstick, Lauren tackles Casey’s legs. “I’ve got him down, P! Keep on!”

Casey tries to dislodge Lauren without actually kicking a girl, but it doesn’t work. He collapses onto the carpet face-down in time to see Fleur join the fray with a stomp of silver heels.


End file.
